For some time, people have recognized the need to stay hydrated. Conventionally, many individuals carry drink bottles that contain water or other drink fluids, such as sports drinks, juices, etc. More recently, personal hydration systems have become increasingly popular. Personal hydration systems allow a user to drink more or less continuously while engaged in sporting, athletic, or other recreational activities. Personal hydration systems typically include a bag-like fluid reservoir that is carried in a backpack or waist pack. A long flexible tube extends from the reservoir to a mouthpiece and permits a user to draw drink fluid from the reservoir as needed or otherwise as desired by the user.